Cytokines are soluble proteins that influence the growth and differentiation of many cell types. Their receptors are composed of one or more integral membrane proteins that bind the cytokine with high affinity and transduce this binding event to the cell through the cytoplasmic portions of the certain receptor subunits. Cytokine receptors have been grouped into several classes on the basis of similarities in their extracellular ligand binding domains. For example, the receptor chains responsible for binding and/or transducing the effect of interferons (IFNs) are members of the type 2 cytokine receptor family (CRF2), based upon a characteristic 200–250 residue extracellular domain. The demonstrated in vivo activities of these interferons illustrate the clinical potential of, and need for, other cytokines, cytokine agonists, and cytokine antagonists.
Members of the CRF2 family have been reported to act as receptors for a variety of cytokines, including interferon alpha, interferon beta, interferon gamma, IL-10, IL-20, and IL-22. Recently identified members of the CRF2 family are candidate receptors for the IL-10-like molecules IL-19, AK155 and mda-7.